Schizophrenia spectrum and psychotic disorders (as described, for instance, in editions of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders) are characterized by a combination of symptoms that interfere with a person's ability to interact with society, work effectively, sleep, and maintain physical health. Psychosis is characterized by a loss of connection with reality (e.g., including hallucinations and delusions). Early intervention in psychosis is crucial to affecting patient outcomes, due to the rapid progression from stable to instable states. However, early intervention requires intensive patient assessment and monitoring. Current systems and methods for monitoring patients exhibiting symptoms of psychosis can influence patient outcomes, but are typically time and/or cost-intensive or entirely fail to identify when a patient is entering a critical state of psychosis at which intervention would be most effective. As such, current standards of detection, diagnosis and treatment of psychotic disorders, as well as barriers (e.g., social barriers) to seeking diagnosis and treatment, are responsible for delays in diagnoses of disorders and/or misdiagnoses of disorders, which cause psychotic disorders to remain untreated. Furthermore, such standards result in a reactionary approach, as opposed to a preventative approach to a psychosis-related event. Even further, changes in psychotic state can go undetected, resulting in regressions in psychotic state, patient harm (e.g., self-inflicted or outwardly afflicted), or even death. While the delays can be due to the sensitive nature of such disorders, current standards of detection diagnosis are severely deficient in many controllable aspects. In addition to these deficiencies, further limitations in detection, diagnosis, treatment, and/or monitoring of patient progress during treatment prevent adequate care of patients with diagnosable and treatable psychotic disorders.
As such, there is a need in the field of patient health for a new and useful method for modeling behavior and psychosis. This invention creates such a new and useful method for modeling behavior and psychosis.